


Training Days

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [31]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Dragon Ball, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Prompt Fic, Saiyan!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sniffled, rubbing his eyes as he looked at his tail slipping into his field of vision. “Stupid thing! Mommy, why do I have to have a tail? No one else does… you don’t.”</p><p>Maria Stark just smiled down sadly at her son, “I use to. But, it got cut off. It just, never grew back.”</p><p>“Lucky! Mommy, can I have my tail cut off too?”</p><p>“If that’s what you really want, but be warned, it’s very painful.”</p><p>Tony frowned at the tail swaying as he sat down beside his mother. “I don’t want it… can we cut it off soon?”</p><p>“Alright Tony, I’ll have the doctors schedule to have it removed.” Young Tony smiled up at his mother, happy as can be that he would at least look like any other normal young child. Even though mentally he was well above his age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=18732343#t18732343)
> 
> I've been stuck on this for so long I decided to just chop it off at the knees (aka hinting at the rest of the bonuses) when I just could NOT write anymore on it

_Tony sniffled, rubbing his eyes as he looked at his tail slipping into his field of vision. “Stupid thing! Mommy, why do I have to have a tail? No one else does… you don’t.”_

_Maria Stark just smiled down sadly at her son, “I use to. But, it got cut off. It just, never grew back.”_

_“Lucky! Mommy, can I have my tail cut off too?”_

_“If that’s what you really want, but be warned, it’s very painful.”_

_Tony frowned at the tail swaying as he sat down beside his mother. “I don’t want it… can we cut it off soon?”_

_“Alright Tony, I’ll have the doctors schedule to have it removed.” Young Tony smiled up at his mother, happy as can be that he would at least look like any other normal young child. Even though mentally he was well above his age._

 

Tony glared at the thing, smacking Dummy when the bot got curious, “Pull it and I WILL dismantle you. No threats of donation, no turning you into a hat rack. Deleted, end of story.” Dummy chirped and rushed as far away from his creator as he could, making Tony sigh. He stumbled a few steps before finally regaining enough control over the –yet again- newly regrown appendage. He finally looped it around his waist and went back to work on repairing his suit. Every freaking time he got knocked around that damn thing grew back. Between that and the moon going full he seemed like he was always scheduling to have it removed. He just wished he knew how his mother had kept hers gone…

Tony sighed, wiping his brow and throwing down his wrench before looking at the broken repulsor face. Useless… He needed to find a better way to keep that from happening. He had gotten lucky. “Better lucky than good,” Tony grumbled to himself as he stared down as his own hands; callused, strong, dirty… His mind flicked from ‘repair suit’ to old memories. Training, long ceased after his mother’s death, because no one else would ever understand, would ever be able to teach him what she could. He narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth, wanting more than anything to be able to call up this… power. The power his arc was able to harness, channel, control. What his suit could manipulate where he himself had fallen so out of practice he couldn’t even get farther than a bright spark in the center of his palm before he ended up lashing out and toppling whatever was nearby with a sudden rage that would even make Banner take cover. His mother had warned him of that as well. It was in his blood, in hers. Violence, destruction, war… it was part of what made him go into weapons like his dad, what drew her to the man in the first place; the hunger for a fight. It was something that just sang to their people strong as a siren’s call. The fact that Tony had CHOSEN to stop, had chosen to make the Ironman suit. To HELP. To stop the weapons he had made with his own power, long since fallen out of use. “Sir,” Tony blinked, pulled away from his thoughts. “Shall I have Ms. Potts schedule you an appointment with the surgeon?”

Tony sighed, “No, not right now. I just, I just want to finish the repairs then I’ll deal with this damn thing.” He glared at his flared tail the whole time, not even realized he’d naturally let it balance him during his tantrum.

“Very well Sir, might I suggest you cover your growth then? Agent Barton is on his way.”

Tony instantly tucked his tail back out of sight just in time to hear a whistle from a nearby vent. “Damn Stark, did you piss off Banner?”

“No, for your information I was just venting some anger of my own. Seems that little trip into space froze up nearly every joint in the suit.” Barton laughed as he jumped down before kicking the suit that had somehow ended up across the room. Had Tony actually thrown it that far? Tony smirked, maybe he should go back to training, maybe it would help him clear his head.

 

“Tony?” Tony flinched, blinking up as Bruce walked out onto the landing pad with a rolled mat tucked under his arm. “What are you doing out here so early? I didn’t know you meditated.”

“I don’t,” Tony grumbled, having been staring at the inside of his eyes lids for the last hour it felt like and all he’d succeeded on doing is come up with about fifty different things he could be working on in his workshop right now… That and finding out that the rising sun seen through his eyelids caused the most amazing shade of red. “Which is why I’m completely sucking at it,” Tony sighed and opened his eyes to see Bruce smiling at him. “Do you think you could help me out? Teach me a few pointers? I mean, hell, you have to have the mother of all tips to turning off that sexy brain of yours.”

Bruce just chuckled and shook his head before rolling out his mat and settling on it before patting the space next to him. “I can’t promise anything but I’ll see if I can help.”

“Thanks, big guy!” Tony scrambled over, settling next to him and looked confused when Bruce actually shifted close enough their knees brushed.

“It’s to give you something to focus on. I know how you let your mind wonder and I’ve also noticed how touch brings your focus back. If you don’t mind.”

“Nah, it’s just. Wow, you’re really warn,” Tony’s mind started cycling through possibilities of why and Bruce’s hand patted the back of his head. “Sorry. I’m focused!”

“No you’re not. Just close your eyes and concentrate on breathing.”

Less than 45 minutes later, Bruce’s breathing faltered when Tony’s knee started shifting against his as the inventor began fidgeting. He sighed, “Class dismissed. Go raid the science lab, just don’t blow anything up.”

Tony laughed and patted Bruce’s shoulder, “Thanks again big guy!”

Bruce shook his head, eyes still closed, “Gonna have to prescribe him Ritalin…”

 

Once alone, Tony settled himself on the floor of his workshop and tried meditating again. Bruce had helped more than he realized. He concentrated on the memory of the warmth against his knee, over time how it had started creeping outward until his whole body was warmed by the simple touch. He was glad he’d had Bruce there to help, but annoyed at feeling the focus of energy in his chest that he could do nothing with. Tony kept his breathing calm as he lifted his arms and focused. Slowly opening his eyes he pulled up the memory of his mother first teaching him the technique. Focus, will, power. He felt it swirl in his chest, the arc playing its role and keeping it controlled, then he willed it to travel. His mind playing over the circuitry of the repulsors, the path the power would take to fire them, the protocol for the machine to fire. Tony smiled at the light beginning to resonate in his hands but then his mental timer went off and suddenly his thoughts flew to a hundred different things. The light instantly extinguished, leaving Tony looking broken. Damnit, he’d been so close.

“Perhaps next time, Sir,” JARVIS’ voice made Tony jump. Well, it was saying something that if he was so focused on this he’d even forgotten JARVIS. Maybe he was making progress.

 

Full moon, full fucking moon. No wonder his tail grew back. It always seemed to have perfect timing. Thor on the other hand did not. “Friend Stark! It is good to see you again!” Tony grunted when he was suddenly clutched in the demi-god’s arms and lifted up in a bear hug.

“Nice to see you too Thor. Mind putting me down?” Tony kept his eyes closed when his sunglasses shifted and threatened to fall off his face.

“Why are you wearing those at night? Would they not make it harder for you to see?” Thor grabbed them.

“JARVIS BLINDS!”

“Yes Sir,” the AI instantly blacked out the room before turning the overhead lights on.

“Thank you,” Tony sighed before grabbing the glasses from a very confused Thor and settling them back onto his nose. “Don’t touch the glasses… they’re custom and they’re a bitch to get new ones made.”

“Oh,” Thor looked confused when Tony picked up the tablet he had been working on and turned to leave. “Friend Stark, you seem to have a strip of cloth.” Thor grabbed at the end of what looked like a shop rag or something and pulled. Tony screamed and jerked back, suddenly Thor went flying back and slammed into the wall of windows. The only thing keeping them from shattering was the fact Tony had thought to put in much stronger material after the invasion.

“Do not EVER touch my tail again!” Thor could do nothing but lay there stunned as Tony stormed out of the room.

 

Tony shuffled into the kitchen, half asleep, reaching for the coffee pot. “Soooo, what’s this about a tail? Or was Thor just hitting the mead a little too hard last night?” Clint had somehow sidled himself close by and reached to grab Tony’s clothes.

“Don’t even think about it,” Tony didn’t even look up, just looped his tail around the reaching hand and Clint’s taunting died when he saw it. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Uh… Then that shiner Thor’s sporting. You did that?”

“Yeah, fucker grabbed my tail, of course I hit him. Which, by the way, I don’t think that pretty face of yours would survive one of my hits so I’d suggest you not ever try it.”

Clint gulped and opened his stretched hand to show he was good before Tony let go, before taking a big swig of his coffee and smiling at the rest of the stunned group. “Morning.”

“Morning,” they mumbled back, still in shock.

“No touching the tail, only rule. I will kill you over it,” Tony smiled sweetly before shuffling to sit down at the table, smirking at Bruce’s obvious ogling of his tail. “Yeah, it’s real. No it’s not an experimental anything. I was born with it. The fuckin’ thing grows back whenever it feels like it otherwise I usually have it removed. I just… haven’t this time.”

“Why would you? You don’t seem to have any obvious limitation because of it…” Bruce’s jaw dropped when Tony reached out to grab an apple from the bowl on the table with it. “It’s prehensile?”

“Yep. And the reason I don’t keep it? You know your greener half with the anger management issues? I got something like that too. But mine’s a King Kong sized one… Which is kinda what started me wailing on Thor. Sorry about that, the full moon always makes me a little violent.”

“King Kong?”

Tony nods then blinks, “You know… when was that made? ‘30’s was it? Yeah, mom mighta been involved in that,” Tony smiled sadly. “Wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Wait, King Kong?” Steve had the look again.

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, nervousness was starting to show. “Oh, did I mention I’m half alien? Yeah, mom was from another planet,” Tony gave that grin that showed he was in full control of the situation even when he didn’t feel he was. “Yeah, our species for some reason turn into giant rampaging monster apes when we see the full moon, which is why I have a tail and tend to wear sunglasses all hours of the day and night. So, now you know!”

“Really?” Bruce asked, looking skeptical, Tony just nodded. Bruce couldn’t help but laugh, “No wonder you didn’t even blink over the other guy.”

“Well, you told us your secret, now you know mine.”

“Okay, so what was the meditation thing over the other day?”

“Oh, uh… My species uh… well, you know how Loki could do magic and Thor doesn’t need a power source to produce electricity? I’m a little like that, but- I haven’t trained since mother died and I just, I just really need to clear my head so I can figure out how to use that again.”

“Alright, if you want an advanced form of meditation I might be able to help you if you can explain that a little better.”

“It’s ki. Well, ki/chi whatever you choose to call it. Just, natural energy. I just can-not fucking focus long enough to draw on it anymore! There are a billion and nine things floating around in my brain at a time…”

Bruce smirked, “Next time, try imagining a system crash. Wipe the slate of all those ‘active programs’ maybe that will help. Just reboot and stay focused on one thing.”

Tony smiled, “See? This is why you’re a good teacher! You speak the language if not you learn it.”

 

The entire tower shook suddenly, everyone braced for an aftershock but when the alarms sounded that there had been an explosion in the workshop everyone hightailed it down there to make sure Tony was okay. The man was staring at the giant hole in the wall. “It worked, I did it! Oh my god I actual,” Bruce was suddenly lifted up and spun, “Big guy I could kiss you! I haven’t been able to do that without the suit since I was a kid!”

“Tony put me down!” Bruce flailed and grabbed hold of Tony, fearing he was going to be dropped when he realized how heavy Bruce actually was.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” Tony rambled and hugged Bruce close before setting him back down. “Damn big guy, have you been eating? You’re way too light…”

Bruce’s jaw was hanging open. “Tony, you realize that not all of the other guy’s mass is lost when I change back. I’m just- denser than normal humans.”

“Don’t care, you’re not eating enough. I’m starving, who wants lunch?” Tony announced before heading out of the lab. “Pizza? Nah, had that yesterday… or was that last week? Oh whatever, Chinese okay with you guys?”

“Tony, what just happened?” Bruce asked while Natasha stepped back when Tony’s tail swung to keep him balanced as he turned to smile at him.

“Step one,” Tony smiled and looked down at his hand, concentrating. It took a moment before a spark went off before a ball of energy formed just above his palm. “I kinda went overboard the other time, but it wasn’t really working and I got annoyed-”

“And took out the wall,” Bruce finished, smirking, “No wonder the other guy likes you.”

Tony laughed and reached out, Bruce flinched until the energy suddenly dissipated and Tony patted his shoulder. “See big guy, no problems here. I’ll have to get a contractor to work on that wall… or maybe I’ll just figure it out myself this time. Physical labor is a good exercise during training.”

 

“JARVIS, is that, uh, normal?” Bruce asked after seeing Tony actually come out of the workshop, sometimes 8 times in a day to inhale several meals worth of food in a sitting.

“Do not worry. Sir has already informed me that his nutrition requirements are, above average during his training. Yes, Dr. Banner, this is normal for a Saiyan.”

“Say… can you repeat that?”

“Saiyan. It is the species his mother originated from.”

“Oh, okay. I didn’t know.”

“Do not worry Dr. Banner. It just seems Saiyans’ metabolisms are more accelerated than even Captain Rogers’. Sir has been burning through a lot of calories with his exercises.”

“Well, as long as it’s normal…”

“I will inform you if Sir’s health is at risk, do not worry.”

“Thanks JARVIS.”

 

A sudden explosion and a bellow of smoke caused the sprinklers in the workshop to go off as Tony coughed and patted at his hair to keep any stray embers from catching as he rushed through the doors coughing. “I’m okay! Everything’s okay! JARVIS has it covered.” Tony stiffened at the familiar sound of an extinguisher blast before his vision went white. “Dummy I said I was FINE!”

“Sir, in Dummy’s defense, your shirt was still smoldering.”

Tony groaned and waved off the arm still trailing his movements. The others blinked at him. “Wow Tony, you really bulked up…”

Tony looked confused, blinking, “Uh, training, yeah I’m gonna put on some muscle.”

“What are you up to?” Tony blinked at Steve’s question. “Benching, what are you up to?”

Tony snorted, “That’s not going to help you judge. I slammed Thor across the room one handed before I started training again. I’ve always been strong, I just look scrawny.”

Bruce smirked as Natasha reached out to –try to- wrap her hand around Tony’s arm. The genius had definitely put on a lot of muscle. “You realize your suit isn’t going to fit now, right?”

Tony blinked down at his broader chest, arc still glowing just as bright as always and groaned, “Shit, I knew I was forgetting something. I guess I’ll have to revamp the measurements. JARVIS, get started on that would you?”

“Sir, might I suggest you wait to do that until after you’ve met your muscle limit? It would be pointless to make changes only to have them change every few weeks.”

Tony bit his lip, the possibility of an attack before that time was high, but they had 5 other Avengers that could deal with anything really. And if there was another invasion Fury seemed competent enough to give them a warning. He could always get a suit up and running then. “Alright, it can wait. Oh, JARVIS, next time if you realize I’m aiming an energy blast at a hidden GAS LINE, warn me! I don’t care if I bitch at you…”

“Of course Sir.”

“Oh, hey Bruce! While I’m thinking of it. I might be up for a sparring match… if you’re okay with letting the other guy out for some fun.”

Bruce’s eyes were large, “Tony, you don’t have a suit.”

Tony just shrugged, “Yeah, I know, I wasn’t planning on having it during the sparring. Well? Please? I promise not to do too much damage to ya.”

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re insane, you know that?”

“Duh, everyone’s been sayin’ that for years, where have you been? Oh, right, nowhere India. By the way, it’s called ‘eccentric’ when you’re a billionaire.”

Bruce smiled, “Alright, but only if Thor’s there to play ref. The other guy kinda likes knocking him around more, might give you a chance to escape if things get out of hand.”

Tony rolled his eyes, though agreed because he knew that was the only way he’d get the good doctor to get angry and try to smash him. “Sure big guy, we’ll make a date of it.”


End file.
